


Morning After

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Day 4 for ffxvrarepairsweek I’m tumblr!Prompts chosen “that hurt” and sunshineAranea Wales first and watches the sun rise. Prompto joins and brings with him the warmth of the sun.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I’m LOVING writing these quick little fics for rare pairs week!! Hope everyone is enjoying them too! Leave comments if you enjoyed!

She crawled out of the tent and stood to her full height, cracking joints and stretching sleep filled muscles, flicking disheveled silver hair from her eyes; it was early yet and the sun had only just begun to rise. The morning was chill and she blew her breath in to her fingers to fight it off. She heard rustling behind her as her tent mate stirred in his sleep. She smiled, reliving the moments from the night and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine that was not only caused by the chill morning. She heard the tent unzip and a loud yawn behind her. She smiled again thinking of how disheveled he must look.  A pair of strong and very warm arms wraps around her waist a moment later and she feels soft lips play across her pulse on her throat. 

“Good morning snowflake” came his soft greeting

“Morning, Sunshine” Aranea’s reply. She felt his smile against her skin and the warmth that flooded from his body to hers

“Sleep well?” he murmured 

“I think so, but I wonder if I’m still dreaming. This can’t be real” she felt a pinch to her ass and she jumped nearly a mile, not expecting it. 

“Prompto!  That hurt! What was that for?” she turned to him, indigent blush rising on her cheeks. 

He kissed her swiftly and laughed. 

“Making sure that you know it wasn’t a dream, and I’m really here.” She smirked at her in his arms. 

“I really couldn’t forget that sunshine.” She grumped to him. 

He kissed her again and threads his fingers in her fine silver hair. She melted under his touch and warmth and leaned in to his kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on her hips; Savoring the moment. She smiled and pulled away slightly, laying her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and the stayed like that for a few moments more. Turning in his hold Aranea looked to the rising sun. 

“Beautiful” she whispers. 

“That you are” he says to her hair.  

 

 

 


End file.
